Miscellaneous Tiles
Miscellaneous tiles that don't have enough to warrant a page of their own are described here. Charged Tiles "Either team can shatter this tile to do triple damage and earn triple AP for this tile." -- In-game tile description Charged Tiles are tiles that are created by powers with two special effects once matched: #They deal 3 times damage as a normal tile. #They give 3 times as much AP. Example: You match 2 blue tiles + 1 blue charged tile, that damage 25 for each tile. This will result in 5 blue AP (1 + 1 + 3) and cause 125 damage (25 + 25 + 75). These effects will apply regardless of who matches the tile. Because of this, it is best to wait until there is little chance for the enemy to match the tile on their next turn. Charged tiles are not considered basic tiles and are not owned by either team. Charged tiles cannot have other special tile properties (Strike, Countdown, etc.). The following characters can create Charged tiles: *Ragnarok (Dark Avengers): Lightning Rod. *The Hulk (Totally Awesome): Hot Dog Stand. *Thor (Goddess of Thunder): all powers. *Silver Surfer (Skyrider): Cosmic Beam and Perfect Being. *Black Bolt (Inhuman King): Energy Channeling (passive). *Mordo (Master of the Mystic Arts): Staff of the Living Tribunal and Vaulting Boots of Valtorr. *Lockjaw (Royal Bulldog): The Dog That Bit You. *Gambit (Modern): Aces & Eights and Stacked Deck. *Gambit (Classic): Aces & Eights. *Storm (Ororo Munroe): Gathering Clouds and Aurora Totalis. *Jubilee (Uncanny X-Men): Roman Candle. Locked Tiles "Locked tiles stick in place on the board. The underlying tile's effects are paused. The locked effect can be removed through matching or tile destruction." -- In-game tile description "Locked" is a tile effect that prevents the indicated tiles from being moved, and neutralizes any effects the tiles have. The locked effect is removed when the tile is matched or otherwise "destroyed". The locked effect can be removed by powers which would normally destroy the tile underneath (e.g. Magneto (Classic)'s Polarizing Force). Locked tile effects are not owned by either team. The following characters can create or interact with locked tiles: *Spider-Man (Bag-Man) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Invisible Woman (Classic) Bag-Man's locked tiles have a different appearance from the other characters'. Invisible Woman's locked tiles are called "Force Bubbles" and her green power only affects the locked tiles created with her powers. Fortified Tiles "Fortified tiles must be matched twice to remove them." -- Green Goblin's Goblin King "Fortified" is a tile effect that prevents the indicated tiles from being matched once. When matched, fortified tiles lose their fortification. They are indicated by a glowing outline around the tile. Fortified tile effects are not owned by either team. Fortified basic tiles are considered basic tiles and fortified special tiles are considered special. The following characters can create Fortified tiles: * War Machine (James Rhodes) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Luke Cage (Power Man) * Black Panther (King of Wakanda): Protector of Wakanda and Kinetic Shield. * Shuri (Master Engineer): Vibranium Virtuoso Invisibility Tiles "While this tile is on the board, (character) is invisible, and can't be targeted. Match this tile or down (tile creator) to remove it." -- In-game tile description Invisibility tiles allow a character to be untargetable as long the tile exists. They can still be hurt by moves that hit more than one character and random-character attacks. Invisible characters will not be the front target of the team if there are any visible characters in the team. Invisibility tiles have a color and produce regular AP and damage when matched. When the character who created an invisibility tile is downed, the tile is changed to a basic tile. They are considered special tiles owned by one team. The following characters can create Invisibility tiles: *Invisible Woman (Classic) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Miles Morales (Spider-Man) *Howard The Duck (Howard, A Duck) *Black Widow (Infinity War) Spider-Man (Back In Black) can turn invisible without using an Invisibility tile. War Machine (James Rhodes) has a move which removes all enemy Invisibility tiles. Black Hole Tiles "This Black Hole cannot be matched and does not fall. It cannot be converted into any other type of tile. Each turn, it consumes... random adjacent tiles, dealing damage and generating AP." -- In-game tile description Black Hole tiles cannot be matched and do not fall, acting similarly to locked tiles. They cannot be converted into other types of tile. Each turn, they consume a set amount of random adjacent tiles, dealing damage and generating AP. They have timers which limit their lifespans. Matches that destroy whole rows or columns can destroy them, as can powers which destroy tiles. They are not considered Countdown tiles and are not affected by powers that reduce or increase Countdown tiles. Black Hole tiles can consume any type of tile, including other Black Hole tiles (for no AP). Locked tiles only have their locks consumed. They are considered special tiles owned by one team. The only character who can create Black Hole tiles is the Silver Surfer. They remain active on the board regardless of his condition. Motivation Tiles "While this tile is on the board: Black Bolt motivates (character(s)) to work harder, increasing the level of all powers by (1 or 2). This tile cannot be matched or locked and does not fall. It cannot be converted into any other type of tile." -- In-game tile description As the description says, they cannot be matched, cannot be locked, do not fall, and cannot be converted. Motivation tiles can still be destroyed by match-4 line destruction and by powers that destroy tiles. They are indicated by a galaxy-like appearance with a countdown number, but they are not considered Countdown tiles. They cannot be fortified. The only character who can create a Motivation tile is Black Bolt. Hero Gun "What is this gun doing on the board? Surely it will become important later." This is a tile that only Gwenpool uses. It is considered to be a special tile not owned by either team. It is removed when Gwenpool is downed. Destroying it will change Gwenpool's green power. Web Tiles "Counted or consumed by some characters' powers. This tile belongs to neither team." Web tiles are created by the powers of certain web-slinging characters, and those same characters also have powers that are affected by the number of web tiles on the board, and/or remove web tiles to create an effect. These considered special tiles, but are not associated with either team, and the web tiles created by different characters are all treated the same when being counted or used by powers. Although considered special tiles, they do not behave any differently than basic tiles in their color, and have no effect except through certain characters' powers. The following characters create and interact with web tiles: Spider-Man (Peter Parker): Stick Around; Arachnid Agility; Web Shot Miles Morales (Spider-Man): Hide & Seek/Surprise!; Power & Responsibility Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy): Teenage Kicks; Cherry Bomb; Kick Out the Jams Spider-Man (Classic): All Tied Up; Spider Sense Spider-Man (Bag-Man): Switcheroo; Snarky Remark Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara): Harbinger of Heroes; Uprising Venom (Dark Avengers): Devour, Symbiote Snare Category:Tiles Category:Resources